Flexography is a term broadly applicable to a printing format that uses a flexible substrate bearing an elastomeric or rubbery relief printing surface. The first flexographic printing plates were produced from natural or synthetic rubber compositions which were cured chemically under heat and pressure in a mold utilizing conventional rubber curatives such as mercapto compounds (Flexography: Principles and Practices, 3rd Edition, Flexographic Technical Association, p. 158-162). More recently, photopolymer elastomeric compositions (elastomer containing compositions curable upon exposure to actinic radiation) have been used to produce relief printing plates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,919 describes the use of a photosensitive composition containing a block copolymer as an elastomeric polymeric binder, a compatible ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and a photoinitiator. Similarly, British Pat. No. 1,454,191 describes the use of an elastomeric polyurethane based photosensitive layer. In both cases, the standard solvent wash procedure is used to develop the relief layer after exposure to actinic radiation. European Pat. No. 261,910 describes an aqueous-developable flexographic printing plate.
Both the solvent wash and aqueous wash developing systems are time consuming since drying for extended periods (1 to 24 hours) is necessary to remove entrained developer solution. In addition, these developing systems produce potentially toxic by-product wastes (both the solvent and any material carried off by the solvent, such as unreacted ethylenically unsaturated monomer) during the development process.
To avoid these problems, a thermal development process may be used. In a thermal development process, the photosensitive layer, which has been image-wise exposed to actinic radiation, is contacted with an absorbent layer at a temperature sufficient to cause the composition in the unexposed portions of the photosensitive layer to soften or melt and flow into the absorbent material. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,264,103, 5,015,556, and 5,279,697.